


until i've got what's mine

by bsnows



Series: rules [3]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One-Shot, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsnows/pseuds/bsnows
Summary: "Oh, my God. Rue, I have a surprise for you."Shit.Rue looks up from the laptop on her lap and closes it as soon as Jules bursts into her bedroom without any fucking previous warning. It's not like she was searching for sex education or anything.orthe one-shot where rue and jules have sex for the first time (disclaimer: it's gay asf)





	until i've got what's mine

**Author's Note:**

> soundtrack to this fic: [ charlotte day Wilson - work (euphoria OST) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drsLiQhsqMY)

"Oh, my God. Rue, I have a surprise for you."

_Shit._

Rue looks up from the laptop on her lap and closes it as soon as Jules bursts into her bedroom without any fucking previous warning. 

It's not like she was searching for sex education or anything.

"Hm," Rue frowns, putting the laptop aside. "What is it?"

She could win a fucking Oscar for performing the most chill bitch alive despite having cold dread slithering through her veins only seconds ago.

Jules quickly closes the door behind her and just stands there in the middle of the room. Her smile is bright on her face as if she had something huge to share, in a way she even didn't notice Rue's reaction to that entrance.

"It's a-mazing," she smiles.

"Well, I'm sure it is," Rue's frown is persistent but she manages to smile too. She crawls across her bed and sits on the edge of it, putting her feet on the ground. Then, she spreads her legs and reaches her arms to Jules as an invitation, and Jules accepts it at the same second.

"So?" Rue says, pulling Jules closer by the hands and trapping the girl between her legs.

Jules stands there in front of her, apparently shy about whatever she's about to spill out.

"But like, you _have_ to promise me you won't judge."

A million things go through Rue's mind.

But she simply shrugs.

_"Rue"_, Jules widens her eyes impatiently. "I mean it. Say it."

Rue sarcastically laughs through her nose. She holds Jules by the hips and pulls her closer to kiss her belly, before resting her chin on top of it. She looks up with such care that Jules regrets having asked that.

"Jules, why the fuck would I judge you?"

Jules shyly smiles in agreement, clearly nervous. And finally, she slowly and carefully raises her pink top high enough to reveal what's probably the hottest fucking shit on Earth.

She has piercings in both her _so fucking hard_ nipples. 

Rue's mouth gets so dry she feels the need to swallow.

"Fuck."

Jules raises her eyebrow to that reaction._ "Fuck,"_ she imitates with a provocative smile because she knows Rue didn't mean to say that out loud. "Hm, you kinda liked it, I guess?"

That teasing tone isn't helping at all.

"That's-, hm, that's _really_ cool, Jules."

Silence fills up the room.

Weirdly, it isn't uncomfortable.

The bedroom is mainly illuminated by lamps and the streetlight coming from outside, which is perfectly framing Jules's naked chest and lusty eyes right now. She gets lost in the view in front of her until Jules breaks the stillness of the moment and takes Rue's hand off her hips and moves it up to cup her still kind of swollen breast. 

Jules smiles teasingly. "Do you want to like, _feel_ it?"

Rue sighs, almost vocally.

"Hm- I mean," she clears her throat. "Won't it hurt?"

Rue is so innocent.

"Yeah," Jules nods. "Probably."

_Shit, shit. _

Rue smiles too, trying her best to hide her inner sudden mild panic. But she terribly fails. It is obvious that she's blushing because she can feel her fucking face on fire. Rue can tell that Jules wants her to touch her so bad because she's smiling down at her in such a teasing way that-

_Oh._

This is so unfair.

Every muscle in Rue's body simply freezes.

But Jules notices Rue's hesitating because she knows her too much. Rue wouldn't want to hurt Jules in any scenario. 

"Rue," she whispers reassuringly, "it's okay." 

And then, something changes.

Rue realizes that intimacy and trust are feelings they both shared since the first time they met, and it wouldn't be any different in a moment like this.

Although she stands in a dominant way, Jules is looking down at her submissively, almost whining and pleading for it. Either way, she looks impatient. And Rue gets hypnotized. She moves her thumb so carefully over Jules's nipple, paying attention to every single muscle on her face, and when she barely opens her mouth in pain after the touch-

Rue stops and looks up at her with big scared eyes. "Shit, you okay?" 

Jules hesitates for a second before sighing in pleasure. She smiles a brand new kind of smile.

"Yeah..."

This is all escalating too quick.

And so, it happens. She can feel Jules's hard girldick pressing against her boobs. It feels amazing and scary at the same time because they have never got this far, or even talked about it. 

"Jules-"

"It's okay, like really," Jules softly says. "You can touch me if you want to-" 

"-I want to."

Jules eagerly leans in to kiss Rue with such enthusiasm that it makes her lose balance and they both lay on the bed. It's clumsy, but they don't care. Jules straddles her and deepens the kiss to taste her tongue while Rue inexpertly responds and searches for the zipper of her skirt.

This is the most intimate they've ever been. 

They kiss, nibble, tease and giggle as clothes fall unpretentiously beside the bed. There's curiosity, but no rush. Jules notices that Rue insists on being careful to not rub against her pierced nipples, and it makes her laugh at the cuteness. And finally, when they both have only their underwear on, Rue takes all the guts inside of her and pushes Jules to her side to straddle her hips instead.

_Is this really fucking happening?_

She stops kissing her and begins to trace kisses and taste the skin of her neck, her unsteady chest and _finally_, her nipples. Jules digs her fingernails on the back of Rue's neck as she feels her soft and warm tongue circle and gently suck on the extremely sensitive area.

She holds Rue tighter between her legs and arches her back. _"Fuck."_

"What?" Rue stops and frowns at her, genuinely worried. "Is it like, good?"

"Mhmm."

"Is it a yes or-"

"-Rue, stop talking."

They both hold back their laughter and Rue sits on Jules's hips. At first, she doesn't mean it, but she can perfectly feel Jules against her own wetness. They have their panties on but it feels _so_ good that Rue closes her eyes for a second and rides her hips around it until Jules grabs her thighs as a warning. Only then Rue looks at her.

_Shit._

"Is it not okay?"

Jules opens her mouth in confusion. "I don't really know."

"But like," she tries, holding back the desperate need to ride around it again. "Does it feel good?"

Jules slowly nods with a smile.

Rue sighs. "Wanna give it a try?"

Jules opens her mouth to respond, but words fail. She's never done that, and she also knows it has never happened to Rue. But she really means it, it _does_ feel good. Seeing Rue on top of her like that gives her such daddy energy that it makes her want to let Rue top the fuck out of her in whatever the way she wants.

She finds herself nodding again, agreeing, and Rue bites her own lip to avoid smiling too big. They get rid of their panties as fast as they can, both already with unsteady breathing. Rue skillfully sits on top of her again and when she feels Jules inside of her, she moans in relief.

_Shit._

She slowly rides her as she searches for Jules's hands to hold them against the mattress, leaning in to gently press their lips together. 

When Rue pulls away to look at her eyes, Jules's avoiding eye contact. She's frowning and seems to be struggling. It's hard to read and Rue frowns too, she thinks about asking her and another million things run through her mind. She progressively stops riding her, and it makes Jules finally look at her.

Jules softly moans in protest and thrust her hips to feel her again.

It's her way of asking for more.  
  
But_ that_ moan.

Rue gasps.

She sits straight again and slowly raises up her pace and Jules holds her hips steady. Rue observes her with attention and a tiny smirk curves her lips, Jules's arching her back and it seems like she's in another universe.  
  
The sound of their bodies collapsing together again and again and the view of Jules smiling and moaning in pleasure is beyond whatever people say it's their deepest fucking desire. It's so good to look at her and feel her that Rue takes a deep breath because otherwise, she could easily orgasm right now. It's silly but she would feel embarrassed to come _this_ quick.

_Calm the fuck down._

And then, Jules suddenly raises her body and sits on the bed too while Rue's still riding her. She's now looking straight into her eyes, almost in the same height, and that's exactly what she wanted. They're equals. Jules tries to hold back her smile but she can't help it. The view of Rue going up and down finally being so confident and sure about what she's doing is like magic, and it feels so fucking good.  
  
"Rue," she softly confesses. "I don't think I'll last any longer."

Rue nods.

"Me too."

Jules sighs. "Is it okay if I, hm-"

Rue doesn't understand at first, but Jules's expectant lusty eyes don't need further explanations. Rue feels shivers down her spine and starts to ride her faster and faster, making Jules frown and open her mouth in pleasure.

And then, Jules lets out a high-pitched moan and collapses into an orgasm.

_"Fuck."_

Then, she rests her forehead in Rue's chest and Rue stops riding her to promptly hold her and delicately kiss the top of her head.

Everything gets quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Wait," Jules looks up. "Did you?"

Rue didn't get there in time, but nothing tops the feeling of Jules coming inside of her. Jules understands Rue's subtle silence, she looks at her and provocatively sucks on her thumb before caressing Rue's clit so softly that it is all it takes until Rue feels her own orgasm wash over her body.

Jules smiles pleasingly.

They lock eyes for a moment, with messy hair and sweaty foreheads and everything, and they laugh at each other. Jules holds Rue tighter against her body and Rue puts her hands on Jules's jawline to pull her for a delicate kiss although they're both still kind of a breathless mess. 

Shit.

No Fentanil or Oxycontin could compare to this feeling right now.

\---

Rue was so fucking wrong.

***phone buzzes***

She feels Jules's weight on her chest and the streetlight is deeply disturbing. She blinks a few times and goes against her instinct to get back sleeping and quickly grabs her phone under her pillow and struggles to read the text. 

It's 1 am, for fuck's sake.

> _Lexi: mckay is asking about u_
> 
> _Lexi: are u guys coming or what?_

Rue smiles at that text. 

_Shit, yes._

> _Rue: srry we fell asleep _
> 
> _Rue: enjoy the party tonight ily_
> 
> _Lexi: "sleep" lol _
> 
> _Lexi: well take care_

She puts her phone down and hopes it didn't wake Jules up. She looks like an angel, totally undressed and resting on top of her chest. 

"What is it?" Jules mumbles with her eyes still closed.

Rue sighs. She holds her closer and caresses her face.

"Lexi," she says. "I guess we forgot about Mckay's party tonight."

Jules sleepily laughs, her eyes still closed. "Fuck."

"Nah, it's okay," Rue says, kissing her forehead. "I'd rather be here anyway."

Jules smiles.

"Me too."

Now, that's the feeling Rue's been searching for her whole fucking life.

It's love.

**Author's Note:**

> (friendly not-a-native-speaker reminder sorry if any mistakes)
> 
> this was supposed to be pure fluff and then i lost track for a moment cheers


End file.
